


Bittersweet

by arakiel



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arakiel/pseuds/arakiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everytime he smiled, which was rare, I’d stop to enjoy this small chance of laughter or joy on his face. That’s how my days passed…. working in this miserable place that seemed to be better only when he smiled and I survived well enough. </p><p>Until that day... the day the new greenie came up the box."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Well I've never seen this pairing before but i saw this seen in the first movie that kept calling out to me begging me to write a fic about it so i did and this is what was born. I hope you enjoy! I'd also like to Thank KayReaper ounce again for helping me Beta this and coming up with the summary and helping with the title Your Awesome Boo and I Love You!

The first time I saw him, he seemed like this untouchable figure. He was as dirty and ragged as   
the rest of us, but he had this aura around him. The way he held himself with confidence and   
with determination, always working, always….running… Since day one, it was known that he   
was one of the keepers because he seemed the type to be a leader. I don’t know why, but   
everytime that he was around, I seemed to stop whatever I was doing and stare. Nobody   
noticed because I was just a medjack, I wasn’t that important in the grand scale of things. But I   
always seemed to be staring at him, one way or another. When working on runners that had   
gotten hurt, he’d come around to check up on them and I’d always take that small chance to be   
able to speak to him. He was gorgeous! With the darker than black hair that always seemed to   
defy gravity and those beautiful eyes that expressed everything his face never showed, not to   
mention his fit body. Everytime he smiled, which was rare, I’d stop to enjoy this small chance of   
laughter or joy on his face. That’s how my days passed…. working in this miserable place that   
seemed to be better only when he smiled and I survived well enough. 

Until that day... the day the new greenie came up the box. 

I had never seen him smile more than when he was around Thomas. I had nothing against he   
himself, but to see him get all those smiles easily, and directed at him, I felt something pit in my   
stomach that I refused to call jealousy.They were around each other constantly, in the month in   
which everything transpired. I’d awake early to see them stand at the opening of the maze and   
soon run inside. I knew I was being irrational because, obviously, they were just mapping out   
the maze, but still I could not let it go. I’d get jealous and think about how unfair it all was. How   
Thomas never seemed to even care how easily he got him to smile!.... until I remember that I   
had no right to feel this way, because I had never actually spoken to him, let alone had some   
kind of intimate relationship with him. I finally accepted that I was never going to actually have   
anything with him, when one day as I was looking for herbs. I heard this beautiful laughter and   
as I turned the bend of trees, I came upon him sitting with Thomas, and smiling this beaming   
smile. I thought nothing of it as there were many instances that I had seen like these, but this   
time was different. I saw in both of them, this thing I could not describe, but as I saw them lean   
into each other and meet in a sweet kiss, filled with emotions that I had never seen...I knew then   
that anything I could give him would be mediocre at best. I left feeling disappointed that it wasn’t   
me in that clearing kissing him, but I was still somewhat satisfied that, if I could never love him   
like I wanted somebody else would cherished him as much as I did. 

That is why after everything... all my affection, all my love, these feelings I would never get to   
express to him. I was still happy… because when Thomas asked who of us would go with   
them.. I saw him standing tall and I knew I would follow him anywhere, so I went and we fought,   
and when I saw that griever fall down on top of him, possibly about to end his life only to be   
stopped by a small miracle. I did not think for my safety. I only thought of him and his smile, his   
laughter, those gorgeous eyes. 

I attacked that griever, knowing that I would not be seeing him again. And as those teeth sunk   
into me and agony laced through my being, I looked back to see him scramble to his feet and   
our eyes meet for a split second. His eyes, huge in disbelief, held something unreadable and as   
I was ripped away, and my soul left my body... I knew that I would never be forgotten by him,   
even if this is how he would remember me. I would still be remembered. And I smiled then, as I   
later saw him with his love, Thomas, in paradise. I was feeling happy to finally see him stop   
running and instead, smile as he walked. My gorgeous keeper, he who had unknowingly helped   
me survive, but was never mine to keep. I would have him forever in my heart. That brave   
beautiful boy. And so I turned and left to finally have my rest with all the other gladers, taking his   
name with me forever, hoping that when we meet again I would have the guts to speak to him,   
and maybe become friends. And have that small second of courage, enough to say those four   
little words 

“I Love You Minho."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Review tell me what you thought of this story did you like it hate it? 
> 
> Thank You for reading!


End file.
